metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear 20th Anniversary
The Metal Gear 20th Anniversary was an event that took place in 2007 that celebrated 20 years of the Metal Gear series. Metal Gear 20th Anniversary - Metal Gear Solid Collection Limited Edition Box Set Main Article: Metal Gear 20th Anniversary: Metal Gear Solid Collection. Metal Gear 20th Anniversary Website On June 1, 2007, Kojima released a website dedicated to the 20th Anniversary. It included scrolling links to the websites for the Metal Gear Saga, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Metal Gear, Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (which, at the time the site was uploaded, was still in development); promotional background wallpapers, shopping information for the Metal Gear 20th Anniversary: Metal Gear Solid Collection (costing 6,900 yen for the full bundle plus the Metal Gear Saga Vol. 2 DVD, or 1,500, 1,800, 2,800, and 2,800 yen for the red disk (Metal Gear Solid), blue disk (Metal Gear Solid 2 and The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2), green disk (Metal Gear Solid 3 and the MSX2 games) and the Portable Ops bundle, respectively); shopping information for the Metal Gear 20th Anniversary Music Collection (costing 2,800 yen), events, and a timeline for both real events and the events taking place exclusively in the Metal Gear series Kojima Productions Event 2007 Website Due to the special circumstances behind the year 2007, the 20th Anniversary Party was given a section on the Kojima Productions 2007 Event website. Depending on the language setting of the overall site, the contents for the 20th Anniversary Party section will vary. On the English site, it has three sections: The Metal Gear Solid 4 section, the Metal Gear Online section, and the Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus section. The Metal Gear Solid 4 section had key renders, teaser screencaps, and a playable demonstration for Metal Gear Solid 4. The Metal Gear Online section, likewise, had teaser screencaps. The Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus section, finally, had the PlayStation Premiere trailer for the game, plus teaser screencaps. The Japanese version of the site's section was the same overall, although it had two additional sections dedicated to Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée and Metal Gear Solid Mobile. The former section detailed the 20th Anniversary trailer, plus teaser screencaps, teaser artwork for portions within the Digital Graphic Novel, and a brief blurb on IDW Publishing. The latter simply had screencaps (which depicted five cell phones, each with a differing screencap of the game). Metal Gear 20th Anniversary Party On July 24, 2007, the Metal Gear 20th Anniversary Party was held at The Ritz-Carlton Grand Ball Room in Tokyo. The party was formed into 2 events. The first event was to celebrate the series' anniversary and to promote future products and games. While the second event was formed as a party where guests can enjoy live music and talk shows. The party was exclusive to Kojima Productions and Konami staff, as well as 50 lucky fans who were picked by a lottery. The party was also age restricted for ages 20 years or older. Tickets stopped selling on the morning of July 19, 2007. The event started off with talks about past Metal Gear games and shown releases and trailers of Metal Gear, Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Hideo Kojima went on stage and greeted everyone. He was followed by Imaizumi Kenichiro, who announced the soundtrack Metal Gear 20th Anniversary Music Collection. Kojima then announced Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus with a trailer introducing new missions, stages, soldiers and modes. Moments after the Portable Ops Plus trailer ended, another trailer was shown announcing Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée. The next trailer to be played straight afterwards was a never before seen trailer announcing Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Kojima hit the stage again and announced that the characters Vamp and EVA would return in Metal Gear Solid 4. Kojima then showed the demo of Metal Gear Solid 4 and explained how everything works such as movement, OctoCamo, CQC, aiming, Metal Gear Mk. II and the drum can barrel. Kojima then announces the new Metal Gear Online. Metal Gear Online's producer hit the stage and announced that Metal Gear Online would be playable for up to 16 people. He also talked about the SOKKU system that allowed the player to see the position of their allies, even through walls. They show up as blue figures. The player could even see them when they're in the cardboard box. He announced that the Metal Gear Online open beta was up on Kojima Productions website and would run on it on July 24, 2007 to August 6, 2007 and the closed beta would run on August 20, 2007 to September 3, 2007. The closed beta was limited to only 3,000 people. Once the producer left the stage, Kojima then got an acted "Codec" call on his cell phone and announced Metal Gear Solid Mobile. The game set before the events of Metal Gear Solid 2 and was in full 3D. It would be available through EZweb and be included on a particular Sony Ericsson model. Kojima closed the first part of the party by announcing a special limited edition Metal Gear Solid Mobile ''themed cell-phone and 4 different faces for it. A Message From Hideo Kojima On the official website. Hideo Kojima gave out this message to the fans and players of ''Metal Gear. "Metal Gear celebrated its 20th anniversary this year. When I made the original Metal Gear back in 1987, I never dreamed that it would turn into such a long-lived series. I've completely devoted myself to each title in the series without exception, each time saying, "This is it - the last one." When we finish development on each game, emotions too strong for words fill my heart. Twenty years of Metal Gear have flown by. The Metal Gear Saga - the canon story that centers upon Solid Snake - has also grown over the past seven years, culminating in Metal Gear Solid 4. Twenty years ago, I gave the hero the codename "Snake" because I wanted to identify him with the general idea of a snake rather than with specific species like pythons or anacondas. Snake was the player's presence in the game. I couldn't anticipate a player's personality, and I wanted to give the player freedom to express himself as whatever type of snake he liked best. The name also fit because the player needed to infiltrate enemy territory without getting caught. A snake needs to fight sometimes, too, so I added "Solid" to convey toughness. The name "Solid Snake" balanced each image with its opposite. That snake has grown over the past twenty years from a 2D sprite - a symbol for the player's ego - into a full 3D character. Evolving hardware allows him to exist in virtual space, talk to the world in multiple languages, and communicate emotions through detailed body language and facial expressions. If we think of Snake as a real human being, we could say that he has reached the age when a boy becomes a man. His character has deepened with age. Over time, a simple snake has become the Snake - our legendary hero. In the beginning, none of this was planned. Fans have shared Snake's experiences over the past twenty years, and their relationship with "Snake the Legend" has helped him grow into "Snake the Man." However, the hero we've come to love has become an old man in Metal Gear Solid 4 - Snake's final act in the Metal Gear Saga. What destiny awaits him? That, is what I plan to reveal." - Hideo Kojima. Other Famistu Wave DVD proceeded to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of the series with a special issue, featuring Solid Snake on the cover (which was taken from artwork of him for Metal Gear Solid Mobile) as well as coverage on the 20th Anniversary Party and a sneak peek on Metal Gear Solid 4.https://twitter.com/HEITAIs/status/795621816827973633 Behind the scenes The logo for the 20th Anniversary was later reused for one of the logos for the 25th Anniversary. Gallery Single Releases mg20th_mgs_ps.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid'' 20th Anniversary Edition image (2).jpg|''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' 20th Anniversary Edition image.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' 20th Anniversary Edition. image (1).jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' 20th Anniversary Edition. Official Merchandise mgs_20th_anniversary_udf_shop.jpg|20th Anniversary Ultra Detail Figures by Medicom Toy. 2607528190_ffc7312a3c.jpg|20th Anniversary Ultra Detail Figures Stealth Camouflage versions by Medicom Toy. metal_gear_20th_anniversary_kubrick_shop.jpg|20th Anniversary Kubricks by Medicom Toy. fddfdf.jpg|20th Anniversary Kubricks SP#001 & SP#002 by Medicom Toy. metal_gear_solid_udf_collection_2_wxp.jpg|20th Anniversary Ultra Detail Figures Series 2 by Medicom Toy. 86995.jpg|20th Anniversary Ultra Detail Figures Series 2 Stealth Camouflage version by Medicom Toy. metal_gear_solid_ce2_wxp.jpg|20th Anniversary Kubricks Series 2 by Medicom Toy. 87007.jpg|20th Anniversary Kubrick Series 2 SP#003 by Medicom Toy. 87008.jpg|20th Anniversary Kubrick Series 2 SP#004 by Medicom Toy. Promotional Merchandise 20anniversaryparty presskit.jpg|20th Anniversary Party Press Kit mgs20thann.jpg|Sony Ericsson W53 phone covers. 98765.jpg|Mobile phone straps. medium_mgsgoodstyle.jpg|T-shirt. sam1251w.jpg|Promotional poster. 76hhg.jpg|T-shirt. Cwqd0KcVIAANapT.jpg|Famitsu Wave DVD issue covering the 20th Anniversary. Notes and references External links *MG20 Official Site *MG20 Official Event Site **MG20 Official Event Site (English) **MG20 Official Event Site (Japanese) See also *Metal Gear 25th Anniversary *Metal Gear Solid 15th Anniversary *Metal Gear 30th Anniversary Category:Anniversaries Category:Marketing